The Talk
by NotObsessiveYet
Summary: There is a talk that no guy in his right mind wants to have with someone, especially when she's a love interest, especially when she is a friend. Unfortunately for Natsu, it was the time for him to get that one talk.


**Hello!**

 **Just an idea I had when talking with a friend :) A bit cliché (well, can't help it :) ) But I hope you will enjoy it! Let me know what you think :)**

 **As always, I do not own Fairy Tail and the picture, they're all Mashima's!**

 **...**

 **The Talk**

There is a talk that no guy in his right mind wants to have with someone, especially when she's a love interest, and _especially_ when she is a friend. Unfortunately for Natsu, it was the time for him to get that one talk, even if he really tried not to have it. But well, the things you do for love..

It was a sunday afternoon, and the sun was shining bright that day, which meant that Juvia was quite happy. Happy, now that you talked about him, had decided to join temporarily the team of Wendy in order to seduce his little she-cat (and well, Natsu couldn't really stop him, his little buddy had the right to have a life). So he was at the guild, sitting at the bar and sipping his firewhiskey quietly for once, thank you very much, _when it happened._

Well, when _she_ happened.

"Natsu, can you help me?"

"Sure, Lucy. What's up?" He stood up, looking at the blond girl... Well, more woman, now that he thought about it... and smiled at her.

She lowered her head shyly, her big brown eyes still locked with his and her lips in a cute pout. He couldn't help but be amused.

"Well, there's this boy..."

Oh crap. That couldn't be. He stiffened, but forced a little more the smile on his face.

"Yeah, what about it?

"I like him. Like a lot. But he doesn't seem to notice me... Even after trying several things for him to do so..."

"Well, he's one hell of an idiot" was tempted to shout Natsu. But well.. He couldn't. That would only lead to Lucy's protestations, and he wasn't really in the mood to hear the guy's numerous qualities. Instead, he tried to find his way out by doing what he does best: acting like an idiot.

"What do you want me to do? Beat him up? Tie him and send him to your house?" _Like hell_ he would do that. Lucy's house was too good to let any neglectuf jerk enter it.

"No, no, no!" Lucy cried. But then she continued more thoughtfully. "Though I don't think you can."

Crap, that guy was surely a strong one too, if it made her doubt his capacities. But hey! He could be stronger!

"Try me." He smirked.

"No, you've got it all wrong," Lucy sighing, shaking her head. "I mean... You're a guy right?"

He sighed. At first, he felt hurt that she only aknowledged him a guy just now, as the sentence suggested. And the fact that it was for another was really a pain in the ass. But well, he couldn't be mad at her. Ever. Douchebag or not. He nodded patiently.

"And guys... know what other guys think, right?"

Oh no.

"Well..." He scratched his head.

"Could you please give me advices?" She looked at him with puppy eyes and her hands joined like a prayer. Could he resist it a long time? No. Could he try? Well...

"Couldn't you ask someone else?"

"Does it... bother you?" Lucy asked, concerned.

"Well, that's embarassing, you know, " Natsu began. "A guy talking with a girl about another guy..."

Then, she laughed. And he couldn't help it. He laughed too.

"Well, I can promise you I won't tell anyone," she said with a secretive smile.

"You better," He replied, smiling back.

He realized several seconds after that his answer could mean yes to her question. _Damn_.

She took his hand suddenly and led him elsewhere. He didn't really look, because at that moment, she could have really led him anywhere, and he wouldn't have had a care in the world. Her hand was tiny in his, but if fitted. It wasn't as warm as his, but it cooled him down in a very reassuring way. And with that, she was smiling with her sparkling eyes.

He didn't know he could think like this, and now that he was thinking about it, it was certainly not very masculine. Damn Lucy and her weirdness. And girliness. And smile. And sparkling brown eyes!

Then, in all of a sudden, she stopped and turned towards him. Her hand left his.

Oh, right. The talk. About another guy.

'Well,", she began nervously. Was she actually blushing?

"Well," he repeated thoughtfully.

"About that guy..." She began to fidget her fingers.

He just wanted to take her hand back. But hell, that would have been weird. So, instead, he said: "Tell me about him."

Who was he? Where did he live? Was his house fireproof?

"Well, " she looked away, dreamily."He's someone you can trust easily, and with every right to do so..."

Hey! He was quite reliable too! Sometimes...

"... He's strong, both in mind and body..."

Was he stronger than him?

"... But there's so much more than that..."

What more?

"... He's funny and always surprises me... Well, sometimes in a bad way..." She scratched her cheek, her mouth frozen in a forced smile.

AH! One flaw! Take that, bastard!

"... He eats a lot, does not know the meaning of privacy, always wants to fight with everyone and never seems to think before acting..."

Now, she was passionate. And Natsu liked it. Hell, he was really happy right now.

"... Yet, he always seems to understand me so well... As if he could read me..."

He WAS the expert concerning everything surrounding her! Who the hell did that guy think he was to pretend to be it?

"... We have had our share of adventures that just made us closer..."

Didn't she thought of their own adventures together?

"... We both had a painful past concerning our parents, yet, when I'm with him... I feel like we ARE a family."

Weren't they a family too? Him, Happy? He lowered his head.

"But, yeah, " She sighed, looking at him in the eyes expectantly. "He only seems to see me as a friend... Or rather a sister. And he has a lot of friends like this... He always seems kind of dense, but well, I've seen him look at girls..."

Please, let it be the end, please, please! It was an agony, here!

"And well..." She looked away."Sometimes, it feels like he's about to leave. He seems far away... That hurts..."

What?

Right.

 _Right_.

Now, he was pissed off.

With all these informations, Natsu came into the conclusion that the guy was a jerk. Clearly.

"So, what do you think I should do? For him to notice me."

Leave him. Kick him in the balls. Twice. Dance around the corpse and set him on fire.

Oh. That was what _he_ would do.

"I don't know... I really don't know!"He snapped.

And then, an idea came to him. And he really liked it.

"You know what, I know! Just make him eat all the things that he hates. Then jump on him to prevent him from fighting the others! Then keep a tight hold him until he realizes the meaning of privacy!"

"Are you... sure it's going to work?" Lucy asked, doubtful.

"Sure!"

He wanted to laugh maniacally. Poor dude didn't know what was coming for him...

"Ok..." Lucy said, unsure. "Thanks for the help, Natsu..."

He smiled brightly. "No problem, Lucy! Anytime!"

They separated here, each others going into their own place.

Now, he was quite sure his cute little Lucy would come back single, maybe a bit heartbroken, but hey! What were friends for?

But then he realized. That was selfish. He had no right over her choice in the matter. It would be HIS fault if she cried after.

No.

He wouldn't be able to face himself in the mirror if she lost even one chance of happiness because of him. She sure sounded like she loved the dude. But yet, he couldn't bring himself to run after her and say the right thing right now.

Maybe tomorrow would be better, he thought.

.

.

Tomorrow was not better, he thought bitterly as he ate the damn salad Lucy had prepared for him that day.

As always, he had sneaked in, but this time determined to talk about what he said last time. Surprisingly, it seemed like she had been waiting for him as she welcomed him with a smile. She was preparing the one dish he didn't like: salad. He was about to grimace and say a thing about it, but then, she looked at him with these damn big eyes of hers and said:

"Would you mind tasting it? It's a new recipe and you're the only one I can trust to say the truth about it!'

Well, how could he refuse? He was the only one she could trust!

Take that, unnamed douchebag!

But when the vegetable entered his mouth, he couldn't help himself. He really _hated_ salads. With a fiery passion. He just wanted to burn it.

"Is it something the matter?" She asked him with concern. "Is it not good?"

He panicked.

"No, no! It's good, really good! Hell, it's delicious! I love it!"

Okay, maybe he was doing it a little too much... But how could he say that he didn't like it?

"I'm glad," She said with a strange smile.

Oh. He knew that smile. He was screwed. It was not a gentle smile. More like a "I-will-watch-you-as-you-suffocate kind of smile

"Then I hope you will eat it all."

"Damn right I will!"

And he did. All the damn plate.

.

When he entered the guild that morning, he was pissed. He still had the taste of salad in his mouth and a heavy burden hanging by his neck. So much for honesty.

He just had wanted to punch somebody, for god's sake! So when a guy pushed Lucy on the way, he was up for a fight and was just about to declare the war. But he couldn't finish one sentence, for at that exact moment Lucy jumped on him, making them (well, more him) hit the cold hard floor.

"What the hell did you do that for, Lucy?"

Her body was all on his, it was like he couldn't even move without touching her! This was hell.

"Well, I don't feel like wanting to see you fight today." She smirked.

That was unusual of her. Generally, she would have left him here fighting and would have gone talk with Levy. He sighed. Maybe he had pissed her too much.

"Could you please release me now? I swear to you I'm not going to fight anyone."

She seemed thoughtful for a moment, then said. "No way."

He sighed once more. Then smirked. Well, if she wanted to play that way...

Well, he couldn't actually say that he didn't enjoy it a bit. She was all on him, her arms holding him by the neck. And she was blushing and looking _soo_ embarrassed! Her perfume was tickling his nose. Heck, he could feel her everywhere!

Well, maybe she was _a bit_ too close of him, he realized after setting a foot in the guild... The others were eyeing them quite curiously...

Only Mirajane seemed to find it quite normal. She was even smiling.

"Hey Natsu, Lucy! How are you? Happy just came back from the mission!"

"Aye sir!"The little blue cat said, appearing suddenly out of nowhere.

"Happy!" Natsu exclaimed, excited. "How was it, little buddy?"

"Great! Charle accepted my fish at the end of the mission!" Happy grinned.

Then, he looked at the two. And cried sneakily.

"You're soo madly in looove!"

"DAMN RIGHT I AM, YOU CAT!"

Surprised, Natsu looked at her. She was soo pissed that she had distanced herself from him and was glaring at him.

"You do too?"

"Why did you think I did all these things since this morning? I've really tried everything! I'm quite desperate here! "

Here came the silence. He stared, she stared, they all stared.

He blinked. Once. Twice. Then realized. In the same time as her.

"The douchebag... It's me?" / "Did you just say you do too?"

Several persons fell from their chairs that day. But it wasn't the end of their trouble.

Because then, he smirked.

Wow... This meant trouble...

Lucy tried to stand back, but it was already too late. Natsu had caught her and was already holding her like a sack of potatoes.

"Well, then, I think we have a lot of things to catch up, don't you think, Lucy?"

She shrieked.

And with this, he set out from the guild with her on his shoulder. The others were watching them, flabbergasted.

"What do you think they are doing, Mira?" Happy turned towards the white-haired barmaid.

She looked at him fondly, then said, with glitter in her eyes.

"What would you think about having thirty-three siblings, Happy?"


End file.
